The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuits and, in particular, to integrated circuits using optical fiber interconnects formed through a semiconductor wafer and methods for forming same.
Electrical systems typically use a number of integrated circuits that are mounted on a printed circuit board. The individual integrated circuits of the system are typically fabricated on different wafers. Each wafer is tested and separated into individual dies or chips. Individual chips are then packaged as individual integrated circuits. Each integrated circuit includes a number of leads that extend from the packaging of the circuit. The leads of the various integrated circuits, are interconnected to allow information and control signals to be passed between the integrated circuits such that the system performs a desired function. For example, a personal computer includes a wide variety of integrated circuits, e.g., a microprocessor and memory chips, that are interconnected on one or more printed circuit boards in the computer.
While printed circuit boards are useful for bringing together separately fabricated and assembled integrated charts, the use of printed circuit boards creates some problems which are not so easily overcome. For example, printed circuit boards consume a large amount of physical space compared to the circuitry of the integrated circuits which are mounted to them. It is desirable to reduce the amount of physical space required by such printed circuit boards. Further, assuring the electrical integrity of interconnections between integrated circuits mounted on a printed circuit board is a challenge. Moreover, in certain applications, it is desirable to reduce the physical length of electrical interconnections between devices because of concerns with signal loss or dissipation and interference with and by other integrated circuitry devices.
A continuing challenge in the semiconductor industry is to find new, innovative, and efficient ways of forming electrical connections with and between circuit devices which are fabricated on the same and on different wafers or dies. Relatedly, continuing challenges are posed to find and/or improve upon the packaging techniques utilized to package integrated circuitry devices. As device dimensions continue to shrink, these challenges become even more important.
For reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for interconnecting individual integrated circuits in an electronic system.
The above mentioned problems with integrated circuits and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Integrated circuits are described which use optical fibers that extend through the thickness of a semiconductor substrate or wafer so as to allow communication between integrated circuits formed on opposite sides of a single wafer, on apposite sides of two wafers that are bonded together, formed on wafers in a stack that are bonded together, or other appropriate configuration of wafers.
In one embodiment, a method for interconnecting first and second integrated circuits is provided. The first integrated circuit is formed on a working surface of a first semiconductor substrate. At least one high aspect ratio hole is formed through the first semiconductor substrate. An optical fiber with a cladding layer and a core is formed in the at least are high aspect ratio hole. The optical fiber having first and second ends. The first integrated circuit is coupled to the second integrated circuit through the optical fiber. In one embodiment the second integrated circuit is formed on a second surface of the first semiconductor substrate, opposite to working surface of the first semiconductor substrate. In another embodiment, the second integrated circuit is formed on a working surface of a second semiconductor substrate. The second semiconductor substrate is bonded to the first semiconductor substrate such that the first and second integrated circuits are coupled together through the optical fiber in the first semiconductor substrate. In another embodiment, the surfaces of the first and second semiconductor substrates that are bonded together we located on sides of the first and second semiconductor substrates that are opposite the working surfaces of the first and second semiconductor substrates, respectively.
In another embodiment, an electrode system is provided. The electronic system includes at least one semiconductor wafer. A number of integrated circuits are also provided. At least one integrated circuit is formed on the at least one semiconductor wafer. The at least one semiconductor wafer includes at least one optical fiber formed in a high aspect ratio hole that extends through the thickness of the at least one semiconductor wafer. At least one optical transmitter and at least one optical receiver are associated with the at least one optical fiber. The optical transmitter and optical receiver transmit optical signals between selected integrated circuits of the electronic system over the optical fiber.
In another embodiment, an integrated circuit is provided. The integrated circuit includes a functional circuit formed on a wafer. A number of optical fibers are formed in high aspect ratio holes that extend through the wafer. The optical fibers include a cladding layer and a center core that are formed from materials with different indices of refraction.
In another embodiment, a method for forming an integrated circuit in a semiconductor wafer with on optical fiber that extends through the semiconductor wafer is provided. The method includes forming a functional circuit is a first surface of the semiconductor wafer. A number of etch pits are formed in the first surface of the semiconductor wafer at selected locations in the functional circuit. An anodic etch of the semiconductor wafer is performed such that high aspect ratio holes are formed through the semiconductor wafer from the first surface to a second, opposite surface. A cladding layer of an optical fiber is formed on an inner surface of the high aspect ratio holes. A core layer of the optical fiber is also formed. The optical fiber is selectively coupled to the functional circuit.
In another embodiment, a method for forming an optical fiber through a semiconductor substrate is provided. The method includes forming at least one high aspect ratio hole through the semiconductor substrate that passes through the semiconductor substrate from a first working surface to a surface opposite the first working surface. A cladding layer of an optical fiber is formed on an inner surface of the at least one high aspect ratio hole. A core layer of the optical fiber is also formed. In one embodiment, the cladding layer comprises an oxide layer formed in the high aspect ratio holes. In another embodiment, the core layer comprises a layer of an oxide with an index of refraction the is greater than the index of refraction of the cladding layer. In another embodiment, the core layer comprises a layer with a hole that extends substantially along the length of the optical fiber with a diameter that is less than 0.59 times the wavelength of light used to transmit signals over the optical fiber.